


Sweet as Honey

by Kato_Haru_hug_me_please



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yamaguchi uses he/they pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_Haru_hug_me_please/pseuds/Kato_Haru_hug_me_please
Summary: Iwaizumi's Tattoo shop is their go to hang out place. The restaurant infront of Iwa's shop was replaced by another person who seemed to have captured everyone's attention.These are just the "main" guys btw im sorry lol
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Sweet as Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Um comment if you have any suggestions, criticism or something just don't say offensive things please.

Iwaizumi was just finishing his last client when he saw 4 fucking idiots outside his shop. They waited for him to finish and then waltzed right in like it was their own home. 2 of them, Kuroo and Mattsun, head their way to the sofa while Bokuto stared at the walls mesmerized as if it was his first time seeing the deep paintings on Iwaizumi's walls. Oikawa just asked everyone if they wanted to order food which resulted to them ordering chicken wings because they don't know what else to get."

"Iwa", Bokuto said as he chewed on his chicken. Iwa lifted his head and hummed "What happened to that restaurant infront of your shop?", Iwa finished chewing and said "I think they moved somewhere else and also Bo stop talking while eating, you're getting the food everywhere.", he said irritated. "By the way, where are the other guys?", "They have work but they'll come here tomorrow because it's the weekend.", Kuroo replied. "You guys always come here fo no fucking reason", Iwa clicked his tongue and went back to eating. "Ohh come onnn, you're the only one who works on the weekends and your place is nice and coz-eh", the raven haired whined, "what the fuck is coz-eh..", Bokuto muttered judging Kuroo. "C'mon Iwa-chan we know you miss us all sooo much", Oikawa butted in. Iwa ignored them, maybe having them from time to time wasn't that bad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He never regretted thinking something so much in his life. It was packed in here and they're all so noisy, he definitely needs help cleaning up after... he'll just force some of them later. Iwaizumi was closed for the time being and they all gathered in the waiting area. "Hey Iwa, i think the shop infront of yours is getting moved in to, how long has it been empty?", Sugawara said. "Umm like 8-9 months or something..", Iwa replied, having trouble remembering things. "Wowww the person's hair is reallyyy pretty", said the Owl like man staring intensely on to the back of the of the said person's head. "Bokuto it's rude to stare", Kageyama scolded the older man but seemed to be also captivated by that person. 

Everyone has their eyes on that person.

"Holy shit they're turning around!!", Hanamaki exclaimed, "We can see that Makki now shh!", Futakuchi whisper-yelled to him, putting a finger on his lips. The person turned, sweat running down their forehead and cheeks red from carrying heavy boxes. Someone gasped as soon as they saw the sight of the person. They sighed and seemed to be saying something to themselves causing them to brighten up and get back to work. "Should we help them..?", Aone asked, some of them flinched from the sudden break of silence. "Last one there is a loser", Tanaka battled, it was childish but most of them still did it anyway. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamaguchi was about to get another box when he heard shouting from afar. "What are those people doing..", he muttered to himself looking at those guys fighting and running to his direction, did they do something wrong? 

"Um..hello..?", he greeted hesitant wether they were nice people or not, he really doesn't want to judge that quickly but from the tall builds and even those not taller than him seem to be a little.. intimidating. "Hey *pant* do *pant* you n *pant* eed help..*pant*..", Asahi said, "umm..yes..?", they just couldn't refuse after seeing all of these guys' hard work. "Great! So you need help with the boxes, right?", Futakuchi exclaimed way too excited after just running while fighting the other guys. "Oh! Yes please, it's kinda hard doing these all by myself..", yamaguchi scratched his left cheek, "Sure, we'll help you c'mon guys!", Matsukawa ordered and everybody started working. 

They made Yamaguchi rest a bit because he's been moving boxes since morning. What even is in these boxes, they've been wondering since there's a lot and they're quiet heavy but tried not to be nosy. 

They finished much earlier than if Yamaguchi was alone and sat on the chairs inside of his shop. "Thank you so much everyone! I would've finished later if you guys weren't here.", Yamaguchi said and bowed as a thanks. "Aww it's nothingg we just wanted to help since we saw you earlier inside Iwa's shop, you know, the shop that's right infront of yours.", Nishinoya assured Yamaguchi thank he wasn't a bother and they willingly helped them. "You guys worked hard I'll bring you guys some iced tea.", Yamaguchi said and went to the back to get some iced tea. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They drank the iced tea and ate some of the cookies Yamaguchi brought from the back, which were delicious by the way they have to ask him where they got those. "Sorry if these sounds nosy but uh.. what was in those boxes? They were kinda heavy..", Hinata asked bashfully, not wanting to seem too nosy. "Oh! um.. I'm a baker", Yamaguchi said averting his eyes from everyone because all attention was on him and smiled awkwardly.

"Woww no wonder these tasted so good. Do you mind if we come for more tomorrow?", Atsumu said in awe. "Huh- oh yeah i don't mind you guys can come all you want making pastries for people is my favorite thing to do also I'd like to pay back for your help earlier", they shook their head and smiled warmly. Yeah they will not get used to that heartwarming smile. 

"Great! Then we'll come for more tomorrow um..what was your name again..?", Oikawa said realizing they never got his name. "Oh- it's uh Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi", Yamaguchi smiled widely, happy to finally get to know each other more. The other guy's introduced themselves too, it was going to be a little hard to remember all of them but they'll try their best.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow Yama!! oh-", Hinata accidently let a nickname for them slip out but quickly covered his mouth woth his hands, Kageyama bonked his head just to make sure he'll shut up also angry he got to call Yamaguchi a cute nickname.

They heard a laugh. Yamaguchi's laugh. God was it the most angelic laugh they've heard. "Haha, that's fine i like it Yama is a cute nickname.", Yama's smile got even wider even closing his eyes everyone got to see those cute freckles speckled all over her cheeks. 

Yep tomorrow was definitely going to be a day to look forward to. Especially with their new friend Yama. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's short lol I promise I'll make it longer in the future chapters. love you guys,,<33


End file.
